


Full Moon Mishaps

by SillyBlue



Series: Flowers Between Your Teeth [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Mating, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fairy Castiel, M/M, Mating Bites, Roommates, Werewolf Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/pseuds/SillyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's far away from home for the first time in his relatively short werewolf life. And it sucks. His fairy room mate sucks. Full moon sucks. Having a crush on his sometimes kind, sometimes cold room mate seemed like the worst thing that could happend to Dean, but then he loses control during a full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to [Fairy's Revenge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3191735) :D

For a werewolf, saying good-bye to his family was almost as hard as tearing off a limb. They were pack people with very tight family ties and being away from them meant unknown and frightening solitude. It wasn’t just a myth that packless werewolves often turned feral when they were suddenly deprived of all the comforts the pack brought. Every child was told the same horror stories to keep them from straying: a lone wolf far away from home could turn mindless the moment he was rubbed the wrong way.

Dean was understandably irritable. He felt the ache of his family’s absence like a gaping hole in his chest. Even though the journey from home to his chosen college had taken long, his family had accompanied him all the way, but dorm policies meant that they eventually had to leave. He had sat in the apartment that had been allotted to him (spacious he noted and fortunately still empty of his elusive roommate), howling quietly.

He suffered through the first day which was one welcome event after another feeling like someone had stuffed cotton into his head but blown a hole through his stomach.

So yes, he was irritable and really didn’t want to see anyone. But the second he opened the door to his apartment at the end of the day he noticed that something was amiss. A new scent was in the air, like a huge bouquet of flowers or the garden at the height of spring. Since the scent was strong and unfamiliar Dean couldn’t help snarling aggressively, feeling disgusted that someone had encroached upon his territory, chasing away the last traces of his pack’s lingering scents. He knew of course that it must be his roommate, but that didn’t curb the aggression he felt.

He dropped his bag off in his own room and was tempted to slam the door, but he didn’t. He walked back into the living room, pinching his nose at the strong scent. His roommate was in the kitchen, he could hear him messing with the electric kettle. Dean still had his nose pinched when he came face to face with him – or rather face to back. The guy (and he should be one considering that there were no mixed dorm rooms) wore tight trousers and some sort of a shirt tugged into it, but the shirt only was fastened at the neck, opened up and then was buttoned again in the small of his back. This left Dean to stare at pale skin and very delicate looking but still big wings. They were translucent and the same color as glacier ice.

“Seriously?” he voiced the first thing that came to his not pack scent assaulted mind, “a freaking fairy?” Maybe not the best welcoming words to speak, but god, his scent was strong and Dean had a pounding headache. He could have thrown up at his feet as a welcoming gesture, at least then there would have been a different scent around than whatever flower field the guy had brought with him. In either case, the words made his roommate turn around and Dean bit back a comment. Dean knew how fairies usually looked like – too pale, too tall, scarily thin and frail looking. Nothing Dean had ever been interested in, but this guy? He was beautiful. He was tall and pale, yes, but there seemed to be some strength in his arms and legs. There was a delicate beauty about him, but there was also something sinister and wild in his blue eyes. Somehow that annoyed Dean even more and he was oddly gratified to see a frown on the fairy’s face.

“You must be Dean Winchester,” the fairy said and Dean wrinkled his nose. The guy lowered his head, making him look kind of dangerous for a second. Dean knew that you could get on the wrong side of a fairy and if you were really unlucky you got the wrong sort of fairy on your hands. “I inquired about my roommate beforehand. It seemed prudent.” The way he said it made Dean’s hackles rise and he bared his teeth for a split second before he remembered himself. “My name is Castiel.”

“Castiel what?” Dean asked and from the look on Castiel’s face and the hand he withdrew before Dean could even get friendly with the idea of touching him, gave Dean the impression that this had been a very rude thing to ask.

“Just Castiel,” he replied tensely. “It seems you expected someone else.”

“Something else, rather,” Dean said with a snort, watching as Castiel poured a cup of tea. Then the fairy seemed to remember his manners (other than Dean) and poured a second cup for Dean. “Something _exciting_. Maybe a vampire or a dragon. Or even another wolf.”

“But you have me,” Castiel replied, his voice calm now. He handed Dean the cup and lucky for Dean it wasn’t something flowery but simple black tea with milk and sugar. Castiel apparently wasn’t all that interested in lingering in the kitchen. “Besides, it would be risky to make two werewolves room together unless they were kin.” Castiel looked Dean up and down in a way that Dean didn’t like at all. “Seeing as you are so territorial.” With that he turned away and not long after that Dean heard the door to the second bedroom close.

“ _You_ are territorial,” Dean retorted weakly, his angered mind not coming up with anything remotely clever. He snorted and carried his tea into his room. He slammed the door and yes, that felt good. Stupid fairy.

* * *

Dean didn’t see much of his fairy roommate. He usually left for classes before Dean did and when Dean came home Castiel tended to be out or locked into his room. Their small kitchen didn’t see much of him either and Dean assumed that the guy lived off tea and campus food. Maybe flowers. There was always milk, honey and tea around. Dean in turn spent a lot of his time in the kitchen. He kept himself to a very strict diet which his mom had ordered after consulting the pack physician. The healthier he ate, the less likely he was to lose control during full moon.

Dean sighed deeply.

“What’s the matter?” Dean looked up from his study notes to find Benny sitting down next to him. He’d met Benny during the first week and they had somehow both liked each other enough to strike up a quick friendship. Benny was also a lot more entertaining than Castiel and he was a vampire. This meant Benny usually visited late classes, but otherwise Benny was pretty slack about vampire typical behavior. He liked being out and about during the day, hanging out in coffee shops and at the library with Dean.

“Full moon,” Dean said, dragging his tongue over his teeth and bouncing his legs under the table. “I’m constantly annoyed and my teeth itch.”

“I know the feeling, brother,” Benny said and patted Dean on the back. “But you’ll be fine, right? Or do you need me to keep watch?” Dean smiled at him, grateful for the sincere offer.

“I’ll be fine. I’ve got it all planned out,” Dean said, mentally going over his list of activities which should help him keep calm. “It’s the first time I’m doing a full-moon away from home, but I’ll manage.” Benny smiled encouragingly which Dean tried to mimic.

He was very worried about it.

* * *

Full moon passed with little incident. He locked himself into his room, handcuffed himself to the bed and got comfortable. He couldn’t roam free like back at home. His shift had to be contained and controlled. It was always better to cage a werewolf than to be too trusting.

Once he woke up everything seemed in order. He hurt and was tired, as always, but he was still in his bed and he was still chained. He closed his eyes again, taking a couple of measured breaths. Until he noticed something sweet in the air. He opened his eyes and looked towards the door. It was open and Castiel was peering in. Dean must still be a bit delirious and weak because it looked like there was concern on the fairy’s face.

“Cas,” Dean whispered, his throat hurting. He must have been growling or howling then. Castiel came into the room and Dean peered up at him. Dazed he watched Castiel unlock his chains and then examine his wrist. He left and returned with water, bread and soup and a first aid kit. He watched Dean drink and eat, then he wrapped his hand and cleaned some other cuts where Dean must have scratched himself. He wanted to tell Cas that everything would be healed by tomorrow, but somehow he liked the silent and gentle attention.

“Rest,” Castiel told him, then he left the room and Dean fell asleep.

* * *

Over the course of the month Dean told himself that he must have dreamt. Cas was as cool and taciturn as ever. But the next full moon the same thing happened again. It started to drive Dean up the walls. Cas must actually be kind but he never deigned Dean worthy of his attention otherwise.

It sucked, it sucked a lot because Dean was actually starting to have something like a crush on him. He knew Cas to be kind and gentle and on top of that he was simply gorgeous. But whenever Dean tried to talk to him Cas would hardly answer in full sentences. It annoyed and frustrated Dean and that made him snap or growl at Cas more than necessary.

The next full moon found him very ill-prepared.

* * *

Dean knew that something was wrong the moment he chained himself to the bed. He felt his control slip away and he started to panic when he tugged at the handcuff and the iron of the bed protested loudly. He felt hot all over and his mouth was full of sharp teeth and saliva. His heart beat furiously in his chest and he pulled and yanked and the bed gave away. Everything was too bright and too sharp and his nose picked up the scents in his territory. He clawed at the door, snarling at the silver lock. The next thing he knew his chair burst against the wall, splintering.

_“Dean? Dean are you okay? Are you hurt?”_

Faintly he heard his name being called. The voice was sweet, a treat to his ears and then the door was opened a bit, enough for Dean to tear the chain. Delicious scent engulfed him. It was his. Here in his territory. Marked for him. _His_. Wide blue eyes stared at him and then he felt cool palms on his heated skin. It was like the wind when he was running through the night in spring. It was everything and he wanted it.

_“Dean. Dean you’ve got to calm down. I’m going to call help. Just stay put.”_

The perfect sweetness was leaving. Dean charged, sending both of them to the floor. Slim but strong hands grabbed his upper arms but didn’t try to throw him off.

_“Dean.”_

Dean gazed down at the fairy, Cas, mate. Yes. He put his palm to the pale cheek, careful not to scratch his delicate skin. Then he let it travel down until he had both of his hands around his waist. He turned him around, making him lie on the stomach, exposing his naked back. There was no resistance and Dean was pleased.

_“You’re going to be very embarrassed about this once you wake up.”_

Dean didn’t pay attention to words he couldn’t understand. He kneeled over him, gently pressing his groin to his intended’s ass. He heard a sharp intake of breath. This was not the time for this. Dean’s gaze travelled up and up until it landed on the unblemished neck. His blood was pulsing quickly and he felt euphoria thrumming under his skin. He closed his teeth around the neck, gently at first but then he bit. His mate hissed at the sting and Dean felt the blood on his tongue. It was perfect. Dean had never tasted anything this wonderful. His mate remained silent, so Dean merely licked his neck. Then he knew no more.

* * *

Castiel was glaring at him when Dean woke up. His headache was terrible and the moment he could keep his eyes open for longer than a split second Castiel started shouting at him. Dean didn’t understand anything he was saying, only that he was livid. His skin was paler than usual, but his face was red and there was… Dean’s eyes widened. He took in the rivulets of blood running down Castiel’s neck, seeing the wounds. Castiel seemed to calm down once he realized that Dean was frozen in shock.

“Oh my God,” he managed to say and became aware of the lingering taste of Castiel’s blood on his tongue. “I bit you!!” Mortified he did the only thing he could think of and hid his head under his pillow.

“Yes, you did. It’s of no consequence.” Dean didn’t want to acknowledge how those words stung. “But it does hurt.” Dean couldn’t say anything and after a while he heard Castiel close the door to his room. This was a nightmare. If he had ever had a chance to ask Cas out on a date he had ruined it now.

“A mating bite. You’ve got to be kidding me,” he groaned, sinking deeper into his cocoon of blankets and pillows and a blinding headache.

Dean didn’t notice the glass of water, bowl of soup or his bandaged wrist until later.


End file.
